one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy vs Luan Loud
Eddy vs Luan Loud is a What-if One Minute Melee by Pure King of Rage. Description Ed Edd n Eddy vs The Loud House: A Battle of prankmasters. Would Luan get the last laugh or would Eddy scam Luan out of her victory? Intro One MINUTE MELEE! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds. 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! In the streets of the cul-de-sac Eddy was walking thinking of ways to get money until he sees ten bucks on the ground. Eddy: Sweet Money! Don't mind if I do. Eddy was about to pick it up until he hear someone shouts at him. Luan: Hey! Back off buddy that's my ten bucks I dropped it earlier, and I need back so you have give it back right now!!!! Eddy: No Way! It's mine so buzz off! Unless you're willing to fight for it. Luan: Oh crud a fight? I'll never back down from a fight. Even if it's means ain't going to get back my ten bucks!!! Eddy: Then Bring it on!!! This Battle Is About To Explode!!! Fight! 60 Eddy grabs a hockey stick out of nowhere and hits Luan and then she grabs the stick and throws him on the ground and punches him with her bare hands. 51 Eddy blocks with her hands and pulls out a baseball bat and hits her in the face and beats her some more and then kicks her to the road. 44 Eddy hits Luan, but Luan grabs the bat and hits him in the head and his skull breaks pieces and hits him to the elbow his bones breaks another. Luan: You're done!!! 35 Eddy grabs the bat and kicks her away and the he throws the bat into the air and he grabs her and kicks her butt sixteen times. Eddy: I claim to be the richest and you will be punished and I will go and buy jawbreakers!!!!! Eddy throws her into the air and kicks her into a garbage can. 20 Luan gets up and Eddy grabs a chair and hits her into the head with the prices and she blocks and dodges and kicks him on the ground and then she punches. Luan: How do you like them apples!!!! 9 Eddy pulls the thingamajig, presses a button, and then a boxing glove sprang out and hits Luan in her face and he then gets really angry. Eddy: I'm ending you!!! RIght Now!!! 1 Eddy punches Luan in the face and then kicks her to the street. K.O.!!! Luan is falls to the ground and Eddy heads to the candy store and buys some Jawbreakers to celebrate his victory and smiles. Aftermath This Melee's Winner is Eddy! Alternate Ending After Eddy had kicked Luan to the curb, he then walks away. Eddy then turns back and looks at Luan for a second, despite his selfishness he starts to feel bad that he beated up a girl over ten bucks and walks over. Just as Luan was getting up Eddy gives her back ten bucks. "But Why?" asked Luan. "Look I just want to say is that I'm sorry that I beated you up over money and hope we can forget about it" said Eddy. "Hmmm... I don't know you did kind of kicked my butt pretty good." said Luan with a stern face. "Oh come on I'm sorry! Honest! Can we just shake or something and get this over with?" Begged Eddy as he held his hand towards her. "Hmmm... Apology Accepted!" said Luan as she shakes his hand. "And by the way that was some pretty good moves you show back there." she complimented. "Thanks you were not so bad yourself. I'm never seen a girl as pretty as you fight so good since Nazz." said Eddy as complimented her. Luan Blushes and Giggles. "Aw Thanks! You're too kind." she said. "Yeah... Hey you want grab a jawbreaker?" asked Eddy "Sure thing." replied Luan. Two walk off heading to candy store, now offically friends. Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Netwok' Themed One Minute Melee's